The Carnival
by BrennaHelquist
Summary: Shawn drags Juliet along to Santa Barbara's annual fall carnival after a very stressful case, little does she know that he has something else up his sleeve, something that will change her world forever. Established Shules, cute fluffiness, ONESHOT


**A/N: Hello my darlings, I am going to be totally busy this weekend working on a stupid science expo project I have to do that I have avoided until the actual date. So know my science teacher is giving me another chance to work on it so I won't be able to update Haunted until the science fair is over which is in like a week and I wont be able to post for a while. So I decided to write a fluffy-cute Shules oneshot that has been floating inside my head for a short while. Enjoy and I promise to update as soon as I can. The story is sort of a companion to Haunted, before the whole Stellan thing, Hope you like it :) -B**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters, If I did, do you think I'd be _here _right now? I don't think so. **

Me and Shawn were lounging at his apartment, snuggled on the couch while rain beat down on his window as we watched our favorite movie together, Breakfast Club; to relax after a very tough case, almost getting shot for the twentieth time didn't seem as fun as it used to be. It has been frustrating for everyone on the case and it was nice to just lay back and take a break. All of a sudden, I noticed a change in him, A giddy presence, The mischievous glint in his eye that he has whenever he comes up with something outrageous . I know that look when I see it, he opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

I shake my head. "No Shawn."

He pouts at me. "Come on Jules, you didn't even know what I was going-"

"No."

Impatiently, he stands up and starts to jump up and down, which is quite a sight for a grown man, like a little kid having a temper tantrum.

"Pretty please! Just listen to what I have to say," He gives me his famous puppy-dog face and I look away, _No Juliet, I'm not going to look. No. Nope. Not for a second_

I give in and groan. "Ok Shawn, what is it?"

His face lights up. "The carnival."

"The carnival." I let the word linger on my tongue.

He nods. "Yep, The Santa Barbara yearly carnival, this Saturday, just you and me, and all the cotton candy we can stuff into our pockets, What do you say?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Hmm.. I don't know."

"It'll be lotsa fun, it'll cheer you up." he looks hopeful, It actually did seem exciting, with both of our work schedules, even though we worked together we barely spend any time with eachother without a dead body or crime scene tape in between us.

"Okay, sure."

He envelopes me into a tight hug.

"Awesome! This is going to be the best time you will ever have in your entire life, I promise you."

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

When we got to Santa Barbara's annual fall carnival, The whole place was buzzing with energy, an assortment of rainbow colored lights flashing from all around illuminated the chilly November night. Multiple booths and carnival rides big and small lined the beach and giant dock, a sea of people smack in the middle of everything. We got there when the event was in full swing.

"Ok, Jules, what do you want to do first?" He looks around, taking in the large crowd and all the fun stuff around, radiating with excitement. I haven't seen him that happy since he discovered pineapple flavored gum.

I scanned the booths, "How about the ring toss?"

He grins cockily and flexes his arm. "You are talking to the world famous ring tosser Santa Barbara has ever seen"

"Oh yeah, I bet you a stuffed teddy bear that I could kick your butt." I put my hand on my hip and smirk at him playfully

"I'll take you up on that, but first... Wait for iit... NOW!" He sprints off towards the booth, leaving me in the dust.

"No fair!" I race after him,

He meets me there and hands two tickets to a bored teenaged employee with a very bad case of acne. His name-tag read "Chase."

"You ready to get pummeled by the Shawnster?" He asks grabbing a handful of plastic rings.

I scoff. "Your going down," I grab one and swiftly toss it across the table, landing gracefully around the rim of the glass bottle.

"Beginner's luck." He murmurs,

He attempts to throw all of them at the same time, spinning unevenly until they came crashing into the rows of bottles, sending shards flying.

"Oops. That is not good." Grasping my hand, we run back down the path, the employee's cries echoing. "Hey! Come back! My boss is going to kill me when he sees this mess."

We were laughing, harder then I had ever in my life. My face was bright red. People passing us looked at us like we were crazy people, which of course made us laugh even harder.

"I swiped something for you." He reaches behind his back and pulls out a little stuffed bear with only one eye, it's fur slightly muddy. But I didn't care. It was the thought that counted.

"You took that from the booth?" I frown.

He smirks at me playfully. "What are you going to do? arrest me?"

I give him a small smile, I could never stay mad at him for long. He passes it to me and I stroke it's furry head. "He's cute."

"Yes he is. Now, where do you wanna go next? Get some cotton candy? Ride the carousel? Ferris wheel?"

"Promise me you won't damage private property?" I ask him teasingly.

He holds his right hand up. "Scout's honor."

"You were a scout?"

"No Jules I don't believe I was, but that's beside the point, Come on, Let's go ride the ferris wheel and have a blast."

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

I've never really admitted to anyone, especially Shawn, that I was afraid of heights, not the heights themselves, but the whole falling and crushing my skull part, that kind of freaks me out. So when we start to lift off the ground from bottom of the Ferris wheel , I gripped the safety poll for dear life. Shawn sensed that I was scared and held me to him,

"Ya know, you could've told me that you were afraid of heights and I would've never made you go on this ride. " He said softly.

"No, I'm just fine now." I snuggle closer to him, feeling safer, Overwhelmed with a light airiness.

When we reach the top, We stare up into the starry blue-velvet colored sky, our hands intertwined.

Shawn stares at me intently, "Jules, I love you."

My heart leaps. He's always avoided the L word, he went our entire relationship without saying it once, and now that the words have left his lips, it sounded natural. Right.

"I love you too."

He takes something from his pocket, a little black box, and all of a sudden the whole world stops.

"Then marry me." He flipped open the silky box to reveal a ring, a beautiful diamond ring that absolutely took my breath away. I was speechless.

Tears pricked my eyelids, my hand over my mouth. "Oh Shawn.."

"I know it sounds cheesy, But I want to be with you Jules, forever."

Tears run down my cheeks and I wipe them away from my hand.

"Of course I'll marry you." He smiles and slides the ring on my finger, his touch making me feel warm all over. I pull him into a passionate kiss, fragments of our new life together filling me with hope.

**PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH**

"So then what happened?" Autumn asked, sitting straight up in her bed, wrapped tightly into the covers.

"They had a beautiful wedding, got a house together, and then had a cute little girl named, Oh wait, what was that little girl's name again?"

She giggled. "Autumn." She finished for me,

"Right, and then they all lived happily ever after."

"I like that story."

"I do too. Now come on, It's time for you to go to sleep." I kiss her on her forehead. "Night Munchkin"

"Goodnight mommy."

I turn off the light and slowly close the door behind me as I enter the hallway. Shawn wraps his arms around me and pecks me on the cheek.

"Hey Beautiful,"

A large smile crept up my face and I greeted him with another kiss, Feeling so lucky, that I could live this life. With Shawn, Autumn. I wouldn't change it. Not at all.

**Hope you LOVED it, remember, the review button is your best friend ;)**


End file.
